Sinneslust
by risokura
Summary: It started with a phone call. AxelRoxas. Co-write with Winter Still.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This little work of fiction came about when the two of us (**Yukari Youkai** and **risokura**, respectfully) were trying to find comfortable sleeping positions, in a cramped, dorm room, twin sized bed—in a totally platonic way, of course. (Which, when you think of it, shouldn't have been _too _hard on the count of we're both barely pushing over five feet, three inches …but …well that's another story for another time.) Ahhaa, right. We digress. Anyway, halfway through many awkward positions **I **(**risokura** that is) sprang up from whatever cramped position we were in and declared cheerfully, "This would make a hilarious Axel/Roxas!" …It was all **Yukari Youkai **could do _but _agree because I would have beat her into submission if she didn't :D.

It took us awhile to think of a title. We had some pretty ridiculous ones ...that was until we decided that the title shouldn't even be **in **English but a completely different language. Hence we use German. ...I don't know about you, but I tend to think of German as a pretty hilarious language. _SPANGLEFERKEL._ Since both of us ...don't know any German we had to use a pretty untrusty translator which produced for us, _Sinneslust, _which supposedly translates to "senses lust". Actually, the only word I know is Spangleferkel--if that even **IS** a word in German (It might mean sausage ...or a type of sausage or something. Actually, I don't exactly know what it is ...so don't quote me on any of this. I'm **pretty **sure I'm wrong.) and I can also say I love you. Blergh.

**ALSO.** There really needs to be a _SHAMELESS SEX _genre.

xXx

**Sinneslust  
**_(_Formerly Known As: Take Your Sausage Off My Handbag_)_

xXx

It all began with a phone call.

Roxas wasn't having an all too pleasant time at college. In fact, it completely and utterly **sucked **_ass. _His roommate was always out at all hours of the day and night, and the rest of his floor mates were honors' kids snobs. You could see why, after some time, he just couldn't bear to leave his room for more than anything beyond going to class, heading to the school's cafeteria for sustenance or wandering the streets of the city by himself on random occasions.

His only godsend was the telephone, because his boyfriend was too lazy and technologically-challenged to use the internet.

Really, you would think that all it took was a _little_ effort, but no. The last time Axel had tried to send him an email, both of their laptops got fried by a porno virus, which had absolutely NOTHING to do with the contents of the email, Roxas was sure. And the last time Axel tried to send him a letter, Axel's illegible handwriting gave Roxas eyestrain for a week.

Right, so: that left the telephone. It wasn't a complete waste. Verizon did what it could to carry Axel's deep husky tones over miles and miles of countryside without distortion, and it was just enough for both of them.

...Well, in the beginning that is.

Even though they hadn't been dating for quite that long, Roxas could feel the strain from being apart from Axel for such an extended amount of time taking its toll. Apart from Axel's slightly loud sinister laugh, he missed seeing the little quirk the red head got on his face whenever he was about to say something inappropriate to Roxas (which most of the time resulted in Roxas calling him stupid and ignoring him for all intents and purposes.) He also found it hard to recall some of Axel's facial features, such as the ferocious intensity of those unusual malachite eyes... oh ...those _eyes_...

Roxas let time drift as he sank deeper and deeper in his memories. A shrill trill awoke him hours later. Roxas blearily looked out the window, rubbing the sleep from his face. He roughly guessed that it was probably still early in the evening as it was just beginning to grow dark. Again, the phone rang. Roxas crawled out of bed, sparing a glance to his room mates (yet again) empty bed, and picked up the phone.

"Roxas," Axel greeted with a cigarette in his mouth, from the sounds of it.

"Axel," Roxas mumbled back in an attempt to be cross, but really too happy to care. "Why are you calling me at... nearly six in the evening?"

"Why don't you come downstairs and find out?"

Roxas frowned, but began to slip on his shoes. "Did you send me a package or something?"

He took a drag of his cigarette, "You can say that. Just come downstairs." And with that, he ended the call, leaving Roxas exasperated on the other end.

Roxas groaned as he dragged his feet through the door of his dorm and out into the hallway. He lazily jammed a finger up against the down button for the elevator and tapped his foot as he waited for it to come. It chimed open not a second later and he boarded it just as it had arrived.

Two floors down he groaned in irritation when a squad of blond bimbos got onto the elevator talking about various hair styling techniques and their daily calorie consumption, which he guessed was probably just above ten. He thanked whatever higher power there was when the elevator finally hit the ground floor and he was able to get off. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for him in the center of his dorm lobby.

Axel turned around in a minute, his lips quirking upward as he started to walk toward Roxas. "What, no hello?"

A _very_ small part of Roxas wanted to run full speed down the sparsely populated corridor, ignore all consequent stares, and wrap Axel in the tightest hug he could muster. Thankfully for Roxas and his reputation, his legs managed to calmly stroll up to Axel, and his arms only moved slightly to motion in the direction of a large duffel bag at Axel's feet. "That yours?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Axel protested. "Some of it is yours too." And no matter what the majority of his parts ruled in favor of, his face broke out into a giddy smile.

"Let's get you upstairs." Roxas said, scratching at his head idly.

Axel picked up the duffel bag at his feet and slung it over his shoulders as he followed Roxas over to the sign in desk for visitors by the elevators. After relinquishing his ID to a lethargic girl behind the front desk, Axel followed after Roxas to the elevator area. When they reached the floor where Roxas's dorm was, Axel silently followed the boy toward the end of the hall and looked to Roxas for some clarification. Roxas jabbed a dull finger at the door and pushed it open, allowing Axel to walk in first.

"Nice and cozy, hm?" Axel asked, dropping the duffel down in the center of the room as he turned around took it in.

Roxas shrugged, shutting the door behind him with a dull kick, "You can say that."

Axel walked around, surveying the area a bit more. He paced the other side of the room that Roxas's room mate resided on and grinned when he turned to look at Roxas again, "How's that room mate of yours? What was his name ...uh ..."

"Sora." Roxas sighed, fiddling with the sheets on his bed. "...He's still being ...Sora."

"Still partying all the time then?" Axel asked, laughing a bit.

"That would be correct. He's your ...average social butterfly." Roxas wrapped his arms around an armful of dirty sheets, dropping them to the floor. "Um ..."

"Hm?" Axel asked.

"You're here a bit ..." Roxas bit his lip, "I mean ..."

"What am I doing here, right?"

"In not so many words."

Axel bit his lip in thought, and then gestured wildly at the shorter male a grin unfurling across his lips. "Come on, Roxy, let's paint the town red!"

This gave Roxas pause. "You... came all the way out here, not to see me, but to _go out drinking?_"

"Well not entirely ..." Axel shifted his weight so he could slide onto Roxas's bed. He kicked his feet idly in the air, hunching his back slightly. "But it's always an option you know ..."

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "So tell me: why are you really here?"

Axel shrugged, splaying out on Roxas's bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Just thought I'd surprise you, you know?" He grinned, watching Roxas kicking around at the sheets that he had previously dropped down onto the floor. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has ..." Roxas bent down to pick up the discarded sheets and threw them into his nearly over flowing laundry basket by his door.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Roxas blinked slowly. He frowned. "I want to relax. …I'm a little tired... from earlier."

Axel scooted over—well, as much as he could on a twin size bed—and patted the empty space next to him. "C'mere."

Roxas stared at him hesitantly before shrugging a bit and making an attempt to get onto the bed. Axel snorted a bit when Roxas had to balance himself between the edge of his bed post and the dresser next to it just to get on top of it. Axel extended a hand out to the blond boy as a means to help him up, but Roxas swatted his hand away in aggravation when he was finally situated next to Axel.

"You are entirely too short." Axel commented as Roxas crawled up to lay down beside him.

"And _you're _freakishly tall." Roxas countered as he fell over onto his side, drawing his pillow underneath his head. He yawned deftly, stifling any sound from coming out of his mouth with his hand. "...How long did it take for you to get out here?"

"Just about under two hours or so. Traffic wasn't too bad." Axel propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Roxas who stared right back up at him.

"Hmm ..." Roxas rubbed at his eyes, "So how've you been?"

"Same old ..." Axel shrugged his shoulders as he eased off the bed to pull his jacket off. He leaned forward to throw it onto Roxas's desk chair and the article of clothing landed with a resounding plop. "Taking a year off has been more so boring than anything else ... I've been passing the time by tinkering in some auto repair stuff but ...that only entertains me but for so long. What about you? Having fun in the big city all off by yourself?"

Roxas sighed, "You know how it's been. Everyone here is basically intolerable."

"Welcome to the Big Apple," he intoned sarcastically, leaning his head on his open palm. "Have you gone to any ridiculous dorm parties yet?"

Roxas' lips pressed into a dissatisfied line. "That's more Sora's style. I just stay in here and do my homework."

"Like a good little boy."

"Shut up."

Axel snickered, lifting a hand and trailing it up Roxas' side. "Sounds like you're having a grand ole time then. I'll bet it'll be even better now that I'm here."

Roxas cast a half-lidded blue eye up at him, "How long do you plan on staying for?"

"Just for the weekend. I managed to get off for awhile. Xigbar's filling in for me while I'm here so ..." Axel grinned, lowering himself onto the bed. "Aren't you happy? You have me _all _to yourself for three days straight."

"Oh joy of joys." Roxas deadpanned, inhaling softly as he closed his eyes gently.

Axel merely grinned right back at him, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead as he watched the blond descend into slumber, before heading down the same path and fell asleep right beside him.

xXx

The next time Roxas woke up the sky had darkened and the buildings in the surrounding area were all lit up. Axel was no longer at his side, but was sitting under the bed by his feet, hunched over a book in his hands. Roxas sat up, blinking blearily at the red head and frowned slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Reading some book you had on your desk." Axel waved the book at Roxas and snorted loudly, "...It's incredibly boring if you must know."

Roxas groaned. "I didn't ask for your opinion on required literature. What I meant was why aren't you _in bed_?" Roxas wasn't entirely sure, seeing as his desk lamp didn't really illuminate anything, but he thought he saw Axel blush.

"You're just too short."

"Stop talking nonsense. Come here and sleep."

Axel rose from the floor, but didn't make any motion to come into the bed. "No, Rox, I'm serious. You are really too short."

Roxas sat up, extremely annoyed at having to move. "Get into the _fucking bed, Axel._"

The redhead mumbled something that Roxas didn't quite care to catch. He gazed toward the door, and then turned to look back at Roxas, frowning slightly. "I'm hungry."

Roxas inhaled sharply in irritation, and stared at Axel who was standing at the side of the bed. He grumbled in return, nearly flying off the bed as he jumped down beside Axel. "Fine, we'll go get your anorexic ass some food..." He slipped his feet into a pair of beat up Converse and grabbed at Axel to get him to follow after him.

The two of them headed out of Roxas's dorm room and back to the elevator that would take them down to the ground floor. Roxas dully explained to Axel that he could eat whatever he wanted, seeing as his meal plan for the semester was very well near limitless. After a few minutes of extreme indecisiveness, the two of them finally settled on Chinese food. Roxas handed his card over to be swiped by the cashier and he and Axel left back for his dorm room with food in hand.

They had just settled down to eat, when the door to the room went flying open. Sora came stumbling in laughing his head off with a silver haired boy following two steps behind him. Roxas and Axel instantly whipped their attention to the door to stare at the two boys who had just entered the room.

"...Oh my god, oh my god! Riku ...stop, Roxas might be--" Sora stopped, instantly turning to look at Roxas and Axel who were staring right back at him. "...in. Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas nonchalantly waved his chopsticks off at Sora, "Hey."

Sora bounced back and forth on his heels, looking from Roxas to Axel. "I see ...you have company, hm?" He grinned widely, "Who's your friend?"

"Name's Axel, kid."

Inexplicably, Sora giggled. "Ax-el," he half-sung.

Temporarily forgotten, Riku came up behind Sora leaning his hands on the slimmer teen's waist. "Mmm. Hullo, Rufus, Abel. Sora, go get your coat and let's go." Riku murmured, paying little to no attention to the blond and red head sitting on the other bed. Sora swindled his way out of Riku's hold, rushed over to his closet to get his jacket and waved over his shoulder as he left the room in a hurry with Riku tugging at him. The door slammed shut behind the two.

Axel turned to look at Roxas a few seconds later, "So that was the infamous Sora, hm?"

"And the inflamed Riku."

Axel's nose crinkled. "Inflamed?"

"It's a long story." Roxas replied, stabbing at a dumping with one of his chopsticks. "Sora's not here half the time so I usually have the room to myself. He's usually in Riku's room if not anywhere else."

"Ahh ...?" Axel looked at him questioningly.

Roxas wrinkled his nose, "...Use your brain and you'll figure it out." He stuck another dumpling into his mouth and chewed slowly as Axel poised his fork between his teeth.

"...Ahhh ..." He pointed his fork at Roxas, "It's one of _those _types of relationships, hm?"

"If you mean purely and completely sexual, then by all means, yes." Roxas rolled his eyes, "I don't have a clue as to how Sora manages to do any course work when he's always out half the time."

"Hm," Axel agreed. "Hey, wait. What's his major?"

"English Lit," Roxas answered, not looking up from his plate.

"And you're rocket science, right?"

Roxas almost snorted his lo mein. "What?!"

"Well, what do you expect me to think? Look at all these books on your desk." He gestured to a rather tall pile of thick textbooks.

"Uh, Axel, hello and welcome to college. It's called work."

Axel ignored the jibe, and peered at the books in interest. "Are all of these for one class?" He questioned as he poked at the spines of some of the thicker ones.

"No. But I do use all of them."

"Blegh." Axel said, sticking out his tongue in distaste. "That's why I fucking hate school. All this stupid work just to go out and work some more."

Roxas tapped his chopsticks against the side of his plate, ignoring Axel's tirade. "Are you done?"

"Pretty much." Axel moved off of the bed, putting his garbage onto his plate and wandering off to the other side of the room to the garbage can. "Are you?"

Roxas nodded, about to get off the bed when Axel simply motioned for his plate. He watched Axel cross back through the room and then turned around to face him. "So ...um ..."

"So ...?" Axel asked, rummaging around in his pocket. He plucked his cigarettes out of his back pocket and was about to remove one when Roxas stopped him.

"Unless you want to set off the smoke alarms ...I'd advise that you put those away." Roxas sighed, dropping down onto the floor. "You can smoke outside if you really feel the need to."

"But that would mean having to go **all** the way down stairs." Axel stuck the cigarettes into his back pocket. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "I can do without one for now." Silence fell between them as Roxas waltzed over to his desk to straighten out some books even though it was already immaculately neat to begin with. Axel wandered over to where he had dropped his duffel bag and knelt down beside it for a moment as he rummaged through it. "So you know how earlier I said I had some stuff for you too?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel as he gathered a group of papers in his hands, "Yes?"

"I stopped by your house before I left, to ask your mom if she had seen one of my jackets in your room or something …you know, from when I last visited you before you left?" He stood upright again, his arms full of a bundle of clothing. "Turns out I did, I figured as much. Anyway, you know it's gonna get colder soon cause winter's just around the corner. So she asked me to deliver you some jackets and shit so her little Roxas doesn't turn into a sea-salt icicle."

...I don't- I mean, I, um. Thanks." Roxas mumbled as Axel deposited the coats in an orderly pile on his bed.

"Are you embarrassed?" Roxas ducked his head, and abruptly turned around to cross the room to start hanging the coats in his closet. Axel's eyes narrowed in calculation. "You are, aren't you?"

"No. And stop saying that I am or I'll get violent."

"Or you'll what?" Axel sneered. "Blush me to death?"

Roxas stopped putting the coats momentarily, to stop and look at Axel who was standing by the door. "...I mean it."

Axel let out a low laugh, halfway between a chuckle and a snort. "I mean it too. If you turn any redder, I think your heads going to explode."

Roxas frowned. "Fine. Next time you do something unexpectedly nice, I'm going to throw you in a ditch, douse you in kerosene and light you on fire. ...And why are you laughing. Axel. Axel. _AXEL._"

The man leaning against the door stopped guffawing long enough to manage to say, "L-l-light my fucking fire, cap'n."

"Hmph." Roxas turned around again and finished hanging up the rest of the coats.

"Aw, c'mon, Roxy. Don't ignore meeee."

Pick up coat. Pick up hanger. Combine.

"Roxyyy."

Pick up coat. Pick up hanger. Combine.

"Roxy..." Axel tried again, leaning off of the door and wandering over to Roxas who was still standing by the closet, crossing over to the bed ever so often to pick up a new jacket to hang in his closet. He intercepted Roxas just as he was about to hang his last jacket up. Roxas let out a surprised yelp, as he felt Axel closing in on him from behind, tackled him into the front of the dorm bed and hugged the small blond boy into his chest. Axel bent down to rub his cheek against Roxas's flushed pink ones. "Pleaseee ...I promise I'll be good."

Roxas pushed against the stick skinny arms that held him captive. "Get off, you're a horrible liar."

"Come on, Roxas. You put away all your clothes, Mr. OCD. Let's hang out."

"Do you even know what time it is?" Roxas grumbled under his breath.

"I know it's time for a hot date." Axel grinned, leaning in to kiss Roxas on the cheek chastely.

"That's not what--" Roxas protested as he tried to shrug himself out of Axel's grip. "Axel, I'm serious here."

"I'm serious too." Axel whispered into Roxas's ear. He tightened his hold on Roxas a bit, "Come on, I miss you, that's all. It's been different not having you around all the time. I just want to make sure we spend a sufficient amount of time with each other before I have to leave again ...you know?"

Roxas took a moment to think about Axel had said first before he sighed. "...It's getting late." He murmured against the low wirr of the air conditioner by his window. He shrugged his shoulders again and Axel's arms dropped loosely around him. Axel backed up to allow Roxas to turn around and look at him. "How about this Axel ...if we go to sleep now, I promise that tomorrow you can do anything you want with me."

Axel's voice lit up in a second as a plethora of ideas flew through his mind, "..._Anything_?"

Roxas frowned, raising an idle hand to rub at his forehead. "..._Anything _that isn't detrimental to my health."

His grin widened a bit, "I'll keep that in mind."

Roxas sighed, "Shut up and go get ready for bed."

xXx

Roxas drew his azure eyes upward, gazing up at the barren ceiling in the darkened room. He shifted slightly, careening his neck so that he was able to check the time on Sora's alarm clock on the opposite side of the room. It was well past twelve.

He hadn't heard a sound out of Axel ever since the two of them had adjusted into a comfortable spot on the twin sized bed, but now, Roxas couldn't sleep. Axel's legs twisted over, around, and under his, which he wouldn't have minded except that the position left his own legs at an odd angle. Axel's hands were clasped behind his back, trapping one of his arms at his side, and the other between their chests. And somehow, maybe because his head was nearly on Axel's shoulder, some of that ridiculously red hair was getting caught in his mouth.

"Axel," he called, the sleep making his voice scrape against his throat. There was no response. "Axel." Roxas frowned when the man didn't respond again, so he wriggled his elbow free and lightly pounded it on the man's chest.

"Uff!" Roxas couldn't help the dark smile of satisfaction at the pained look on Axel's face. The hands behind his back loosened, and then disappeared altogether, when Axel brought them to the spot Roxas had abused. "Why'd ya do tha'?" he grumbled, clearing his throat after.

"I needed you to wake up. I'm uncomfortable." Earlier, Roxas might have stumbled over the words, blushed a little maybe, but now his sleep was at stake. And for a freshmen college student, that meant war.

"Wanna... change sides?" Axel's brow furrowed as he thought through the sleep-murkiness of his mind.

Roxas nodded silently and allowed Axel to untangle himself from the sheets surrounding him. He heaved himself up over Roxas, and made a gesture for Roxas to move over. Roxas rolled underneath Axel so that he was now lying on the edge of the bed and Axel had his back pressed against the cold wall beside him. Axel settled in once again, at Roxas's side and drew the sheets in over them. "Alright?"

Roxas shrugged as Axel settled in against him again, "I guess so ..."

"...You _guess_ so." Axel muttered, staring down at Roxas in the darkness.

"I don't know, this feels kind of the same way it did a few minutes ago." He groaned, "And could you _move _your knee?"

"To _where_?" Axel asked in exasperation, but making a vague attempt to move his leg in such a way to keep Roxas satisfied.

"Ouch. The fuck, Axel? That _isn't_ helping."

The redhead sighed, and ruffled the top of Roxas' hair. "Okay, look, why don't we try this. You could just ...lay on top of me."

"What." Roxas said sharply, and it was not a question.

"I don't mean it like _that_," Axel protested. "But this side-by-side shit isn't working right now, is it?"

Roxas glowered at the thought of Axel's knee.

"Right," Axel continued. "So let's try it my way. And if it doesn't work, then what do we lose?"

"Time," Roxas repined. "Sleep."

"Well, if you keep waking up then you lose those anyway." Axel countered. Roxas grumbled under his breath but didn't protest when Axel begin to shift to the middle of the bed. "Rox, come on. You don't have to lay on top of me like a log. Just get into a position that's comfortable."

Roxas reluctantly picked himself up and grabbed onto the side of Axel's waist farthest from him. Then, he settled his head down on Axel's chest and slid a leg between Axel's. "There," he said in a voice that told Axel that any objections to their current position would be ignored or replied to in swift, effective violence.

"Is **that** better?" Axel asked.

"Your hips ..." Roxas groaned out not a minute later, shaking his head into Axel's chest.

"As Dem says, they _don't _lie." Axel countered.

"No, your **h****ips**are cutting into my bladder." Roxas squeaked out. "If I don't get off you now, I'm going to piss myself."

Axel rolled both of them up into a sitting position, causing Roxas to fall back awkwardly onto his butt. "Go." He waited for Roxas to untangle himself before moving over to allow the smaller male to get off the bed and drop down to the floor. Roxas very well zoomed out of the room and out into the hallway to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later to find Axel in the same position he had been in a few minutes prior to his leaving.

"...Better?"

"Yes, if you must know." Roxas mumbled, "I don't think you realize how _sharp _those things are. Honestly, do you **eat **at all?"

"Duh, silly." Axel motioned for Roxas to get back on the bed, moving his legs away to allow him to take up his previous spot against the wall "Who nearly eats you out of house and home whenever he's at your house?"

"...You do." Roxas murmured.

"Mmm hm." Axel looked toward Roxas, "Do you want to go back into the same position or ..."

"You know what, Axel?" Roxas groaned as he finally climbed back onto the bed and settled back in next to Axel. "At this point, I really don't care what type of position we sleep in right about now ...I just want to get some sleep."

"Good idea. Let's just let it happen organically."

Roxas paused in pulling the sheets up to his waist. "What the fuck?"

"Um. No? Bad Idea?"

"What the hell does 'organically' mean? We're not plants, Axel."

"...I was going for _naturally _I suppose?" Axel asked, scratching at his cheek sheepishly.

Roxas stared at him incredulously. "...You really are retarded sometimes." He fell back onto his pillow just as Axel settled in against him again.

"Are not." Axel countered, throwing an arm over Roxas's hips as soon as the two got into a comfortable position under the sheets and stopped moving.

"You are too." Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel, shoving his left arm underneath his pillow and sighing.

"You're just jealous I'm so amazing." Axel mumbled, yawning widely.

"...No, I'm just amazed at your stupidity on any daily given basis." Roxas answered back.

"Amazing-ness ..." Axel countered, sleepily.

Roxas tried to snort disbelievingly, but found himself yawning instead. "Whatever," he told Axel after his jaw-cracking yawn, but Axel was already asleep.

xXx

On the few occasions they had actually slept together in the same bed, Roxas had discovered something about Axel he hadn't particularly liked: just like when he was awake, the damn man had to be in constant movement. It had only been fifteen minutes since Roxas yawned last, and he was on the brink of sleeping when he felt someone move behind him. He sighed and ignored it, closed his eyes and tried to find that calm place his mind had just been.

And then it happened.

Axel just moved in a way that Roxas wasn't quite sure he would be able to describe accurately to anyone else. They hadn't had sex before, but Roxas was pretty sure Axel was fulfilling all the preliminaries by doing _that_. Roxas found he suddenly was very, very awake, and had no further interest in sleeping, college be damned.

"Axel," he croaked out in warning and as if to taunt him, he _moved_ again. Roxas' hands clenched into fists. "God_dammit_, Axel!" He turned around, about to beat the man's brains out. But the fiend wasn't even awake. _He was molesting Roxas _**in his sleep.** "Bullshit," Roxas gasped in disbelief.

In response, Axel merely mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over on his side and managed to squish Roxas even further between him and the wall. Roxas could feel himself growing even more so irritated with the red headed menace behind him as he struggled to keep his nose from being smashed against the cold surface. "..._Axel."_

"Hmm ..." Axel mused lowly, tightening the grip he held on Roxas's hips.

It was official. The red head had to die. "Axel, get up _now. _Axel?" Now Roxas felt a little... strange. That _certainly_ wasn't a philosophy textbook pressed up against the back of his leg. It would appear that any time Roxas tried to put up a struggle of any sort, the hold Axel had on Roxas would just tighten in response.

...Oh, _how_ Roxas wanted to kill him.

The blond instantly stopped squirming against Axel's grip, starting to feel his face heat up the moment Axel's arm fall slack around his hips and began to progress southward. Axel made a small sound of contentedness in his ear as his hand started to fondle the outer portion of his upper thigh. This was an act; this _had _to be an act, Roxas thought casting his gaze elsewhere as Axel's hand danced over his thigh. There was _no _way in hell Axel was touching him like this and he was **asleep**. It was impossible.

Had he not be squished between Axel and the wall like he was, Roxas would have already beat Axel to a pulp for what he was doing. Ah, but what could he do? Screaming was a no no. Roxas already hated his floor mates as it was. He didn't need them bursting into his room at some ungodly hour because he was screaming bloody murder, only to find him very well being molested by his oh-so-enthusiastic sleeping boyfriend. His arms were pretty much immobile and his legs somehow got entangled with Axel's again so physically fending the red head off was also out.

Oh, the predicament Roxas was in.

Axel was now giggling pretty stupidly as Roxas lay there lamenting his current situation. Roxas gritted his teeth, trying to jostle Axel. "_Axel_. For the love of God, wake the _fuck _up."

But apparently, in Axel's dream world, that shaking translated to encouragement. Roxas didn't even want to know what Axel was imagining in that sick head of his. Probably something like: _Axel slid his hand up a thigh. The boy underneath him trembled. "Axel, oh Axel. You're so hawt and cool. Uh. Touch me MOAR."_

Since when did he speak internetz?

Roxas frowned and shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It was desperation that made him do it. Axel, lost in whatever dream (perverted or no, although Roxas couldn't _possibly_ see how it wasn't perverted), was acting up, and he was powerless to stop it. It was like a hurricane, except those 100 mile winds were more like soft, lethargic breaths. And the devastation it caused? Really, it just frazzled the hell out of Roxas' nerves. What was he to do? What could possibly stop a hurricane? Roxas closed his eyes tightly as hurricane Axel's hand crept ever closer to his groin. _Need a plan, need a plan, need-a-plan!!_

Too late.

Roxas froze in an instant, eyes snapping open. The color that once flooded his cheeks was now taking residence in the southern regions of his body. Axel grunted lightly as his hand crept into the small span of space between Roxas's lower abdomen and his pajama pants. Instinctively, Roxas curled his left hand around the edge of his pillow and turned his face into the plump surface. This was _wrong _on so many levels. ...Oh, so ..._wrong_? He pulled his face out of the pillow, blinking in realization for a few seconds.

...Had Axel just **stopped**?

He tested his theory out by moving a bit to find that the red head was no longer pressed as tightly as he had been against him, but instead had fallen slack over Roxas instead. His breathing was steady and even over Roxas's shoulder. The smaller boy could feel the steady rise and fall of Axel's chest in contrast to his own erratic breathing. However, there still remained the fact that Axel's hand was still positioned halfway into the front of Roxas's pajama pants dangerously close to …

"This... is unfair." Sure, it was embarrassing, but did Roxas ever say _stop?_ Why the fuck was Axel so contrary? He just **HAD** to stop dreaming, didn't he? Roxas' cheeks were still flushed, and he felt a burning need to wake Axel up to finish what he started. Sure, it was taking the "next step" but Roxas couldn't find it in him to care. Desperation set in, but it was a wholly different situation. The hand (that was just about) on his groin was soon becoming a dark temptation. Maybe if he wiggled just a _little more..._

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to move Axel's hand further down his pants. There was no possible way for him to move his arm from under his pillow even with his new found freedom of movement. If he moved his other arm, it was a sure fire way to wake Axel up--which he figured could prove useful in the long run to get the red head to finish what he had started. Axel murmured lazily against Roxas, pressing his hips against the underside of the smaller boy's thigh and pushing Roxas toward the wall again.

_Finally, progress! _Roxas pressed back against Axel's hip, rocking back and forth to try and move Axel's fingers just a little lower. He bit his lip, but was really to far gone to care. "Axel. Axel, _please_ wake up." _Because this is far too embarrassing for me to go through alone._

And somehow, by a miracle, Axel must have heard him, because he heard the pattern of breathing behind him abruptly change. "Roxy," he rasped. "What..." That hand, that glorious, glorious hand, lowered those last spare inches and brushed against his ache. Roxas stopped breathing, more out of surprise than his wants being met. "You're... hard?"

Roxas squirmed again and didn't say anything. For a few seconds, he had felt as though time had stopped altogether and would be unable to progress forward unless Axel did something. He noted the faint rustle of sheets as Axel leaned forward, obviously more awake and more aware of what was going on. Without question as to what was going on, Axel tentatively slid his free hand up Roxas's shirt, pulling the smaller male against the concave of his torso.

"Wh—what are you …" Roxas started, but found himself unable to finish his sentence. Whilst he began gently caressing the skin of Roxas's abdomen, his other hand began tracing the length of Roxas' erection, squeezing it gently to see what type of response he could elicit from the blonde. Roxas in return let out a small squeak, shuddering a bit and rocking back into Axel's hold. With Axel's grip from earlier no longer trapping his right arm, he grabbed onto the nearest piece of fabric that he could find which turned out to be Axel's t-shirt.

Axel chuckled a bit darkly, "Mmm …so I see you like that?"

Roxas couldn't find it in himself to answer with a coherent sentence. Yes, he had been desperate, and yes, this was what he wanted, but now that Roxas was getting it, he found he was nervous. So nervous—he wasn't _ready. _Axel wordlessly buried his chin into the groove of Roxas's neck, continuing his ministrations from before. He was slow—_painstakingly—_slow in fact, and Roxas honestly wanted to kick the older male behind him for teasing him so much. Roxas dare not vocalize what he was feeling though out of intense fear that someone would hear the two of them. So Roxas took to biting down on his thumb to hush up his sounds as Axel continued to steadily pump him up and down.

"You okay?" Axel whispered lowly into his ear. His hand stopped moving, but the pressure was still there.

"Don-Don't …want anyone …" Roxas responded, removing his thumb from his mouth so he could speak. He shook his head into the pillow unable to continue what he was saying.

"To hear?" Axel questioned, his voice still low in his ear. It sent shivers up Roxas's spine. "It's only me and you."

"…Still …can …" Roxas stopped talking abruptly as he let out a sound halfway between a moan, and a yelp. He promptly bit down on his thumb again as Axel started to move his hand without warning. Axel grinned wordlessly, and continued to run his hand along Roxas's length, only stopping to adjust himself over the smaller boy. And yet, just before Roxas had a chance to completely submerge himself in the euphoric feeling, Axel stopped.

"Hold on." Axel removed his hand from the front of Roxas's pants, much to the smaller boy's chagrin. The blonde looked up at Axel, his blue eyes semi-murderous in the dull light, he was sure of it. Axel ignored the look Roxas was giving him. He pulled at Roxas's side so that the boy was now lying flat on his back with Axel looming over him. "Straighten out some."

"Axel ..." He looked away from the redhead, nervous beyond belief. This was so much more than they had ever done. He couldn't handle it, he was scared, and what would this mean in the morning when everything was said (rather, moaned) and done.

His heart beat increased ten fold when he felt Axel begin to slid his pajama pants and boxers down and his skin made contact with the cool air. His whole body began to tremble with anxiousness.

Axel was probably looking him up and down, but Roxas' couldn't see to tell for sure, because he just couldn't face Axel. And (_oh god)_ Axel was probably sizing him up right now, and he wasn't doing anything, _why wasn't he doing anything?_ Roxas was probably too small, too skinny, too -- Roxas felt warm lips kiss him just above his belly button and in response; he nearly shot off the bed and away from Axel. Axel in turn, probably anticipating Roxas to freak out, held his hips firmly down to the bed. "Relax, Rox." He could feel Axel's laughter rumble up his abdomen.

"I …I _am _calm." He argued stubbornly. "Besides, this whole mess is _your _fault. I wouldn't even be like this right now if it weren't for you."

"Hmm ..." Axel mused, dragging his nose into the space directly below Roxas's belly button. "_My_ fault?" He asked innocently.

Roxas groaned, "You very well **molested **me in my sleep."

"I don't remember _that._"

"You very well sh_ooou--" _Roxas, in an instant found himself arching off the bed the minute Axel buried himself between his thighs. He stifled a rather loud moan with his hand, while the other latched firmly into Axel's hair. "Hah …ah …_Ax!"_ Now _this _was **definitely **something new. No matter what Axel seemed to do with that _tongue _of his, he had Roxas shuddering on the edge of …he didn't know what it was, he couldn't define it. He just knew that _whatever _it was, he didn't want Axel to stop.

"Why, Roxy," Axel teased as he traced a vein with his tongue. "You never told me you tasted so _good."_

"P-pervert," he muttered darkly.

Axel grinned roguishly in return, and returned to his ministrations. He hummed and Roxas felt it, as intimately pressed against Axel's lips as he was, but it was more than that. He _felt_ it, and it trembled up through him, that hum; it wasn't a song, or even an indication of satisfaction, it was a reminder that it was Axel doing this to him, making his world topsy-turvy all around. "Axel," he cried, almost overcome. But Axel did not stop. He carried him to and over the edge, and fell with him into that space that neither of them could define.

Roxas couldn't exactly _see _straight in the aftermath. His sight wavered; strange flashes of light often mulled by darkness crossed his line of vision. The only thing he could hear was the steady decline of his heart race as it steadily evened out along with his breathing. As far as he knew, Axel still lay draped over his thighs and he held no inclination to move him in any way—actually, he just didn't have the strength at that moment.

"—_xy? Hey? Roxas? Yoo-hoo …you okay up there?" _

Roxas groaned, finding that his eye sight as well as his hearing was becoming properly adjusted to his surroundings. He was staring straight up at the ceiling above him, eyes half lidded so that he could barely make out the white in the darkness of the room. He groaned again, inhaling deeply as he became reaccustomed to being able to feel his body again. He was able to move his upper half without any problems, but the moment he tried to move his hips any, he found them obstructed by a rather heavy object.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens." Axel murmured against the curve of his thigh, his laughter rumbling against Roxas's skin.

"…Wasn't sleeping …was …" Roxas mumbled back, too tired to fight Axel back by all accounts.

Axel smiled and then heaved himself upward, barely managing to land back onto his borrowed pillow. "I'll never know why you need three pillows for one person.

"'S comfortable..." Roxas defended, dully kicking at the fabric pooling around his calves and ankles. He groaned, nudging at his discarded pajama pants which were hanging onto the heel of his foot. At least Axel could have had the decency to put _some _sort of clothing back onto his lower half. He sighed, curling down to reach for his boxers and gave the fabric a hard tug so that they settled haphazardly across his hips.

"Mm," Axel agreed, settling against Roxas, and throwing a hand over his waist as he closed his eyes.

Roxas, tired as he was, blinked in confusion. "Don't you want me to...?"

"Rox, I was _just_ about to fall asleep. What is it?"

Roxas blushed, but blamed it on skin irritation from Axel's hair brushing against his face. "It's just that you did me, and... I mean..."

"Oh. _Oh._" Axel laughed, shaking both Roxas and himself. He tucked in between Roxas shoulder and neck and laughed himself silly. "Rox," he finally managed when he sensed Roxas aiming a punch at his kidney. "It was just the moment and your face when you cum is fantastic."

"W-what are you trying to say?" Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes against the furious blush.

"I think you know _perfectly _well what I'm saying." Axel replied, grinning despite himself.

"No, I _don't_." Roxas retorted, shooting a look at Axel a pointed look, only to find that the red head was already drifting back off to sleep. The smaller boy sighed to himself and realizing that trying to wake the taller male up would be futile, so he settled up against Axel and closed his eyes as he let sleep claim him once again.

xXx

"Let's do this again, Rox." Axel grinned, standing outside on the curb with Roxas with an unlit cigarette hanging outside his mouth. The weekend had finally come to an end and he had to be back in New Jersey for work by the next morning, or he'd be subject to the wrath of his somewhat maniacal boss. "I'll have to come and visit you again sometime soon. I had fun."

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look up at his boyfriend. "Sure." He replied, not exactly sure he wanted Axel to elaborate on what he considered to be _fun. _

He flicked his lighter open, lit and inhaled the cigarette thoughtfully before pointing it at Roxas. "Oh …and see if you can put in an order or something for a bigger bed. That twin? It ain't cuttin' it. It gave me leg cramp …among …" He grinned devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows slightly, "…_other _things."

Roxas could only hide his reddening face in his hands as he resisted the urge to beat Axel into a pulp right then and there. "…Shut up and get in your car before I kill you."

"Love you too, Roxy." Axel opened the back door to his mustang and threw his duffel bag into the seat. He closed the door and walked back onto the curb, pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and then leaned down to pull Roxas into a quick unsuspecting kiss. He quickly swiped the side of Roxas's mouth with a grin alit on his face as he stuck the cigarette back into the side of his mouth and stood back up. Roxas watched him wordlessly step back down into the street and briefly stopped by the driver's side to exchange a few choice words before getting into the car. "Can't wait for our next visit."

He winked at Roxas, got into the car and started it up and with another wave he was off down the street with Roxas watching him go. When the blond finally got his wits back, he groaned and sunk his forehead into the concrete wall behind him. He _missed _**that**? And oh, as _much _as he **didn't **want to admit …

…Roxas really couldn't wait for the next time either.

_Fin_


End file.
